Close Your Eyes
by MsPikachu
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem? Yeah, we know, but running from Quantico to Washington DC seemed to be exhausting a certain Spirit Detective that seemed to be living a double life between NCIS, the BAU, and the Spirit World.
1. What Can I Do For You?

**[A/N: Enjoy the story! Just something I did for fun.**

**A good song for this chapter is Real Emotion by Jade from Sweetbox. (This is the FFX-2 version!)**

**Chapter One: What Can I Do For You?**

I stared in the mirror and ran a hand through my hair as I debated on whether or not I wanted to take up a friend's offer about that haircut. Shrugging, I turned and left the restroom.

"Yusuke?" I called out. The new apartment was still a bit like a maze to me, and I wasn't entirely used to it just yet. After all, we'd only gotten the keys that morning, and thanks to Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, we were able to move all of our belongings into the new apartment.

"Yes, Tori?" Yusuke called from the kitchen downstairs. The apartment was so cool. It actually consisted of two stories with my room, Yusuke's room, a guest room, and a restroom upstairs and a kitchen, living room, and restroom downstairs.

"Tell me again why we're in Virginia?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Tori, did you forget again that Rossi and Hotch work at the BAU?" Yusuke asked, amused as I walked into the kitchen, joining him. His jet black hair wasn't slicked back like normal as he dressed in his casual gray T-shirt and black pants.

I sighed. "No…" I hopped onto the little island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

"Besides. We can't all be staying in the same area." I knew that Yusuke was referring to Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. They were practically my best friends. We had all been in Kyoto for four years, defending the world from evil, before Koenma decided (after Atsuko had passed suddenly) that we all needed to relocate. Now, Kuwabara was left in Kyoto, Hiei was moved to San Francisco, California, and Kurama was relocated to Houston, Texas. I knew it was better this way, and protecting the safety of the world would be easier, but I couldn't help missing my friends.

"I know." I frowned.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just … miss everyone, I guess."

Yusuke gave a sad smile before he walked over to me and patted a hand on my head before he gently pulled me forward and kissed my forehead. He was very older brother-ish, and has gotten more so after Atsuko died. It was soothing for me to see Yusuke trying to be the good brother, especially since we weren't fully related. We had the same father, though I had no idea who he was, but I had never met my own mother. Atsuko would tell me as I grew up how wonderful my mother was, and how proud she would have been to see you now, but she never told me who my mother was.

"It'll be okay." Yusuke patted my cheek.

I smiled and nodded. Yusuke was right. It will be okay. _It__will._ "We should get dinner started. Everyone will be over soon." I said.

For an hour and a half, Yusuke and I probably did more messing around than actual cooking, but it was fun. Sure, Yusuke was four years older than me (as he is twenty-four), but who's to say two grown adults couldn't have fun once in a while?

We were almost done with dinner before a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Yusuke grinned as he saw I was covered in flour. I rolled my eyes as my brother went to open the door. "Hello, Hotch." Yusuke gave a quick bow.

"Hi, Yusuke." Aaron Hotchner said as he stepped inside and took off his shoes. He was very tall and had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit, as I had seen him wear every other time I'd seen him. "Tori."

"Hi, Hotch!" I grinned. "How are you?"

"Okay." He looked tired, and I hoped dinner would help him feel better. Hotch was always really stressed, and I felt bad because I wasn't sure how to help him.

"Hey, keep the door open!" I heard David Rossi calling from outside.

"Hey, Rossi." Yusuke grinned as he stepped aside. "And Gibbs."

My heart fluttered upon hearing that Gibbs had arrived. It had been a while since I had seen him, so I really kind of missed him. Of course, I missed Hotch and David, too, but I popped in occasionally to see them, but it just always seemed like Gibbs was always busy.

Two men entered the apartment. The first was David, who was tall had dark hair (that seemed to be graying a bit, but I don't think I'd ever say anything out loud), light, brown eyes, and a beard. He was dressed formally and in a suit, much like Hotch, so I started to suspect that the two just left the BAU. The second was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and he was also tall, though he had fading hair, light, blue eyes, and was dressed in khaki slacks, red, button up shirt, and gray jacket.

"Hi, Tori." David smiled and waved to me.

"Long time, no see, Tori." Jethro smiled at me.

"Hi, guys!" I smiled back as I set plates of food in front of the seats for each person to take. "How have you guys been?"

Both men mumbled "okays" as everyone took a seat at the table. I wasn't sure whether this would be a business meeting or not. This gather _was_Yusuke's idea, after all. As it turned out, the gathering was mainly because Yusuke wanted for Hotch, David, and Jethro to know that we had moved to Quantico. Dinner was an opportunity for everyone to catch up with old friends, since they tended to meet under horrifying circumstances, so dinner was a nice change for once.

"Will you be coming by the BAU headquarters tomorrow?" Hotch asked after dinner, with his perfect poker face as Yusuke had gone to take a phone call. It felt to me that Hotch may have lost his ability to smile after Haley's passing, but I hoped that it would change, and that he would cheer up some.

"Um," I was caught a bit off-guard by this question. "If I have the time, I absolutely will."

"It would be nice to see you around sometime. I'll be sure to let JJ know you may be visiting."

I nodded. Hotch and David had told me very much about their team, as Jethro had told me much about his own team, but I've never had the opportunity to meet either group.

After dinner, I was very sad to see my old friends leave.

"Great to see you, Tori. And you, too, Yusuke." Hotch patted my shoulder.

"And you, Hotch." Yusuke shook his hand.

After checking to see that the coast was clear, Hotch jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Take care of yourself, Tori, and be nice to your brother." David ruffled my hair a bit and shook Yusuke's hand before he left in the same manner. It was amusing, the way David treated me like a daughter. Though it was nice having Yusuke there with me, this kind of made up for the absence of a father figure.

"It was nice to see you two again. Thank you both for dinner." Jethro said.

"No problem." I smiled up at Jethro.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and to be honest, I really missed those. "I'll see you later, okay? You're welcome to stop by NCIS headquarters in DC, if you want." Jethro said. "Be good, Yusuke." He shook Yusuke's hand and clapped him once on the shoulder.

I smiled and hugged Jethro, which caught him off guard. He froze for a moment before he snapped out of his trance and hugged me back. It was nice being able to see Jethro again, knowing he wasn't too busy to see me and Yusuke once in a while.

"I've got to get going." Jethro said.

"Okay." I answered as I let go. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Tori." Jethro stepped outside, ready to jump into the air.

"Semper fi." I said, suddenly remembering the US Marines motto.

Jethro stopped before he turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and watched as he nodded in my direction and jump into the air, disappearing as Hotch and David had. Sighing, I shut and locked the door before heading up to my room to change into my black tank and navy blue sweat pants and lay down to rest for the night. (Or at least, I hoped for the night.)


	2. I Think I'm Paranoid

**[A/N: Enjoy this chapter! More intros to get out of the way, but things start to get interesting.**

**A song for this chapter: I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage.]**

_Ring ring._

I groaned as I rolled over in bed.

_Ring ring._

"Why?" I groaned as I picked up my cell phone from its resting position. "Hello?"

"Tori."

"Hi Gibbs." I said. "Is everything okay? It's like," I looked at the clock, "7:30 in the morning."

"I need your help." He sounded somber.

I sat up. "Is everything okay?" I asked as I started rummaging through my closet for something to wear.

"A fox demon ate the soul of a dead Marine. This isn't the first attack."

I held the phone with my shoulder as I pulled on a pair of black tights and a short, pleated, black skirt. "Soul-eating demon. Sounds pretty cut-and-dry. What's the problem?"

"I can't locate it."

I paused. "Well, that is unusual." I pulled on a pink tank top and black cardigan before I pulled my coat over my shoulders and my black pumps on my feet. "I'm on my way then, okay?"

"Just use the psychic paper to get in. We're on the fourth floor."

"Yes, sir. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse and keys before scribbling a quick note to Yusuke.

_Yusuke,_

_I got a call from Gibbs. I'm going to see him. Call me when you wake up._

_Love you,_

_Torr_

The drive to the NCIS headquarters was about a half an hour (yes, I know, it would have been so much easier to run there with my hybrid powers, but it would have totally blown my cover.). After parking, I entered the building through the front door and walked up to the receptionist's desk, where a brunette woman with pale, green eyes sat at the computer.

"Hi!" I smiled. "I'm here to see Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS."

"Hello." The brunette smiled. "May I ask how you know Agent Gibbs?"

I pulled a small, black wallet from my purse and opened it.

"Ah, Special Agent Victoria Linh Vega!" She smiled. Gotta love the psychic paper. Have you ever seen Doctor Who? That was the inspiration for this device. It's a blank paper inside a wallet that pretty much gives me the credentials for anything I need.

"That's me." I smiled.

"Here's a visitor's pass." The receptionist slid a visitor's pass attached to a black lanyard across the table to me. As I pulled the lanyard around my neck, she continued. "NCIS agents are on the fourth floor."

"Thank you." I smiled and headed for the elevator.

After finally reaching the fourth floor, I exited the elevator only to see Jethro walk briskly past me. I followed him, having to nearly jog to keep up with his long strides.

"Gibbs!" I called from behind him.

"Good morning, Tori." Jethro suddenly stopped and turned around in time to catch me as I ran right into his chest.

"Oof! Morning, Jethro." I smiled.

"Coffee?" Jethro handed me a white cup with a green logo on it.

"Oh, thank you." I sipped my sweet coffee as I followed Jethro to his desk.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said to a group of people. There was a pretty, petite woman with wavy, black hair and brown eyes (this must have been Ziva David), a tall, handsome, brunette man with blue eyes (most likely Anthony Dinozzo), and a tall, also handsome brunette man with short hair and green eyes (so this must have been Timothy McGee).

"Who is _this_, boss?" Anthony asked.

"Tori Vega." I smiled. "You must be Anthony."

"Call me Tony." He smiled.

"Flirt later." Jethro commanded as he grabbed a purse (that he handed to me) and his jacket from his desk.

"Where are we going, boss?" Tim asked.

"Arlington."

…

"So Tori." Tony said as he stared at me as the two of us sat in the back seat of Jethro's car. (Tim had gone with Ducky, the medical examiner, and Jimmy Palmer, the assistant.)

"Yes, Tony?" I replied brightly as I hit the send button on a text message to Yusuke.

"How do you know Gibbs?" He whispered.

I smiled. "We're old friends."

"How old are you, anyway?"

Ziva turned around and threw a rolled up ball of paper at Tony. She had the most incredulous look on her face. I guess it's an odd thing to ask a girl you've barely met.

"What? I'm only asking because she looks like she's barely out of high school." Tony defended himself.

I opened my mouth to respond to his question, but Jethro answered for me. "She's twenty-four, Dinozzo."

I merely closed my mouth and smiled.

"We're here." Jethro said as he parked the car near the yellow CAUTION tape.

Tony, Ziva, Jethro, and I quickly exited the car and walked inside the house that was supposedly the crime scene. The second I stepped through the doors, the entire place reeked of demon stench, and I suspect that Jethro came to the same conclusion as he coughed.

"Good to see we weren't too far behind you, Jethro." Ducky chuckled as he entered the house behind us. He was followed by Jimmy (who stared at me) and Tim. "Ah, you must be Victoria Linh." Ducky smiled brightly at me.

"Please, call me Tori." I shook Ducky's hand. "Jethro has told me a lot about you, Ducky."

"Yes, as he has told me much about you. This," Ducky clapped a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "is Jimmy Palmer."

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy." I smiled.

"McGee, talk to the wife. Dinozzo, Ziva, talk to the detectives on site. Tori, you're with me." Jethro said.

"On it, boss."

"Yes, sir."

"Right away, sir."

"I suppose Mr. Palmer and I will," Ducky adjusted his glasses, "take a look at the body of our dead Marine, then." He pointed to our right, where, in the living room, lay the body of Petty Officer James McDowell.

When Tim, Tony, Ziva, Jimmy, and Ducky left to do their respective jobs, Jethro turned to me. "Guess we found where the demon's been living."

I nodded. "Let me take a look at his body."

Jethro nodded and followed me over to Petty Officer McDowell's body.

"What do you have for me, Ducky?" Jethro asked.

"Liver temp indicates that our Petty Officer died around 4 am this morning." Ducky said. "From my initial glance, I would say that he died from-"

I let Jethro deal with Ducky as I knelt down by McDowell. McDowell was lying on his back with his head leaning to his left side. His arms and legs didn't look like they were in bad shape. After putting on gloves, I placed my fingertips on McDowell's cheek and concentrated on his aura.

"Excuse me, uh, Special Agent Victoria." Jimmy said.

"Call me Tori." I smiled. "What did you need, Mr. Palmer?"

"Jimmy." He blushed. "We, uh, need to get the petty officer's body back to NCIS."

"Of course." I stood and stepped away from McDowell's body so that Ducky and Jimmy could move him.

"What can you tell me?" Jethro whispered.

"It ate his soul and escaped through his ear." I replied. "His ear held insane amounts of demonic energy."

"And the whereabouts of the demon?"

"I think it's still in the house somewhere. It's trying to throw us off with a spell that replicates its aura around the house."

"Can you find it?"

"If I'm granted permission to look around the house."


End file.
